1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile machine, a copier, a plotter, a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) thereof or the like, more specifically, as an image forming apparatus employing a liquid-discharge recording method using a recording head ejecting ink droplets or the like, an inkjet recording apparatus and the like have been popular.
As an image forming apparatus in related art, there has been known an apparatus in which the recording heads are arranged in a manner that ink droplets discharged are ejected in the horizontal direction. The feeding unit to feed the recording sheet from the sheet supplying unit in the vertical (upward) direction, so that an image is formed by the recording heads on the recording sheet feeding the vertical (upward) direction.
The recording sheet on which the image is formed is discharged to the sheet discharge unit disposed on the upper side of the apparatus main body. In double-sided printing, the discharged recording sheet is returned on the upstream side of the feeding unit, so that the recording sheet is further fed in the vertical (upward) direction and an image is formed on the opposite side where the previous image has been formed. The double-side printed recording sheet is discharged to the sheet discharge unit (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-106055).